Gay and Tomboy Love
by Ino Y. Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke's gay and Ino's a tomboy. But would they give it up when they find out that Ino's pregnant? Read to find out.
1. Inochan

**I revised the story. I hope this one is better than the old one! **

Gay-Tomboy Love: Ino-chan

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" An angry Ino said as she threw stuff from the bedroom at a scared Sasuke. "YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN I WAS A TOMBOY!"

"But I—" Sasuke didn't even have time to finish hi sentence as he tried to a dodge book that was heading his way.

"There will be no excuses." With that, she threw more stuff. "There is no need to listen to someone like you!"

"Ino-kun—"

A vein popped on the side of her forehead and she lifted the chair beside her up."I AM NOT A GUY!"

Sasuke hid behind the bed. "S-sorry."

Instead of finishing him of right now, she put down the chair and gave him a death glare. "If…I get pregnant because of this, I'LL SURELY KILL YOU!" She threatened and walked out of the door.

'_She's a girl?' Sasuke thought to himself as he picked up the stuff on the floor._

**~XOXO~**

Ino fuming when she went out the building.

She thought she was already gay free but then again, she spoke up too soon…

"Hey, Ino-kun! What were you—" Naruto waved at her

"AND THAT ALSO GOES FOR YOU!" She shouted and walked away with people steping aside when they got in her way.

'_What's wrong with Ino-kun today?' He wondered as he stepped inside the building._

**~XOXO~**

"Hey, Sasu-chan…I saw Ino-kun come out here and…WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IN HERE?!" Naruto said, wide-eyed, seeing that everything is a mess.

"If you help me clean this up I'll tell you." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Naruto said and went ahead and picked up some stuff.

"Pretty messy, huh Naru-chan?"

"What happened in here? And why was Ino-kun fuming when she left?"

"Not Ino-kun. Ino-_chan._"

Naruto's jaw almost dropped to the floor. "WHAT?!"

**A/N: as you can see, I changed some parts. But it's still the same story, right?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Ami-**


	2. What happened

Chapter 2: What happened

"Ino-_chan?"_ Naruto repeated.

Sasuke nodded. "Yup."

"Why Ino-chan?" Naruto asked, really eager to know what happened to Ino and his best friend. "I _really _want to know!"

Sasuke sighed and sat on the bed, with Naruto doing the same. "Long story…"

**~XOXO~**

_Flashback…_

"_I'll see you tomorrow!" Naruto said before he went out of the building._

"_Bye!" Sasuke replied rather blissful than usual._

_Naruto left and he was now grinning evily. 'Time to get my plan to action!' He then skipped happily to the shop in front of them. _

"_Ino-kun! So nice to see you!" Sasuke cooed as the Yamanaka turned around to face him._

"_Oh…hi, Sasuke." She replied as she went back to her work_

"_You're working hard." He complimented. This made her smile. _

"_Thanks" _

"_You need a rest." He said. "You've been working too hard and—"_

"_Okay! I get it! I'll come and stop by your building to eat your snacks." She replied. "You've been too nice to me. I couldn't pass up this offer."_

"_Great! I'll go and get the food ready!" Sasuke said excitedly as he walked back to the building. 'phase one of plan…a success'_

…

_A little while later…_

"_I'm here for your food!" Ino said as she entered the building. _

"_Good. Wait. I'll just get the food." He said hurrying on to the kitchen. "Make yourself comfortable."_

_She took a seat in the sofa. "Thanks"_

…

_Sasuke put the food in the tray. But before that, he sprinkled some 'powder' in it. _**(Ami:**** Ooh! I like the sound of 'powder'!)**

_..._

"_Here's your food, Ino-kun." _

_Ino got the tray from Sasuke. "Thanks."_

_She took one bite of the biscuits and suddenly felt something. "I'm getting tired."_

"_Come on, Ino-kun. I'll let you sleep I my room." Sasuke said and was instantly right by her side and helped her get to his room._

"_Thanks yet again."_

"_My pleasure." He closed the door behind him and well…you know what happens next…_

**(****Ami:**** This will be as far as I will go. This story is only rated T)**

_//end of flashback//_

"You dirty person!" Naruto accused Sasuke.

"Wha--?"

"You molested Ino-kun!"

"Ino-_chan._" Sasuke corrected again.

"I don't care if she's a girl, boy, gay, tomboy or even an animal. Just knowing that _you _did something to him makes me think your sick!"

"I know but—"

""But what, Sasu-chan?" Naruto asked. "The mere fact that you did something to her means that you have an obligation with her. What if she got pregnant? Or worse, get AIDS?"

"I don't _have _AIDS."

"I don't care." Naruto turning on his heel to go. "Doing it without thinking of the consequences will only get you into trouble, Sasu-chan."

"???"

"Besides." The blonde turned to him and smirked. "I heard her daddy's the head of the police force. He could arrest you _any _time."

Naruto then left.

Those words kept repeating over and over his head. Oh Kami-sama please not let him be in more trouble that what he was into right now…

* * *

_Next Chapter:_

"_Are you sure it's positive?"_

"_I've tested it for__**10 times**__. What makes you think it still isn't?"_

"_I…just can't believe that a person like me is going to be a __**father**__."_

"_What? And __**I'm **__the __**mother**__?"

* * *

_

_Chapter 3: __**You have the responsibility over me

* * *

**_

**Tsk Tsk. Sasu-chan shouldn't really have done that…Now he's **_**really**_** into big trouble.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading~!**

**-Ami Sano-**


End file.
